Hell In The Heaven
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: [Kau merasa sendiri? Bosan? Dendam? Depresi? Ingin bunuh diri? Obat ajaib ada di sini. Diantarkan ke rumah. Kirim alamat rumahmu ke 545-546-4968] Kami menyediakan bir, kolam renang, dan jutaan laki-laki tampan yang bisa memuaskan hasratmu dan kami dapat membuatmu melupakan segala masalahmu. Dijamin! [Anak kecil harap menyingkir]


[Terinspirasi dari video klip Killing You-Asking Alexandria]

**Hell In The Heaven**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cover adalah cuplikan dari video klip Killing You-Asking Alexandria**

**Sumerian Records Production**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

* * *

Sakura Haruno terus saja menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang masih basah. Rasanya dengan keramas tak sanggup untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang begitu panas dan terbebani dengan pikiran-pikiran berat.

Cukup sudah Gaara memutuskannya di saat Sakura baru saja membelikannya sebuah ponsel sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Gaara dan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sungguh alasan klasik yang membuktikan bahwa Gaara hanyalah pria gila yang mendekatinya hanya karena harta.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kejadian tadi siang saat berada di kantornya. Atasannya terus-menerus menghinanya karena mereka iri dengan kedekatan Sakura dengan bosnya bernama Sasuke. Perempuan-perempuan yang berada satu tingkat di atas Sakura itu ramai-ramai menggosipkan Sakura menggunakan pelet agar Sasuke tertarik padanya. Ia tak memiliki teman satupun di kantornya meskipun ia sudah bekerja di sana selama satu tahun.

Belum lagi karyawan pria yang sesekali melirik Sakura dengan tatapan mesum mereka. Yang dilirik tidak banyak, kalau bukan dada Sakura pastilah bokongnya. Berpapasan dengan mereka saja sudah membuat Sakura tidak nyaman bekerja di perusahaan itu.

Gaji Sakura bulan ini juga harus tertahan karena hutangnya di Bank untuk biaya berobat sang ayah, gaji yang semula seribu dollar kini hanya tinggal seratus dollar untuk satu bulan. California bukanlah tempat yang tidak membutuhkan uang banyak. Harga-harga di negara bagian U.S.A ini cukup mahal, namun rata-rata seimbang dengan penghasilan yang diberikan. Tapi lain lagi kalau gaji tengah dipotong besar-besaran untuk membayar hutang.

Ponsel berwarna hitamnya bergetar di atas meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Sakura yang melihatnya segera meletakkan handuk di atas ranjang, lalu mengambil ponselnya yang menyala. Panggilan masuk dari ibunya yang tinggal di Arizona.

"Halo?"

"_Sakura, penyakit ayah semakin parah, Nak. Operasi hatinya memang berjalan lancar, tapi justru ginjalnya terganggu karena terlalu banyak meminum obat. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ibunya menjelaskan kondisi ayahnya saat ini. Operasi pencangkokan hati untuk ayahnya memang sukses. Tapi efeknya terasa pada ginjal sang ayah. Mulai dari mengkonsumsi obat tidur, obat penghilang rasa sakit, dan obat-obatan yang diberikan dokter membuat penyakit timbul pada ginjalnya.

"Akan kucarikan uang untuk mengobati ginjal ayah, Bu. Untuk saat ini aku matikan dulu, ya? Aku masih banyak urusan di sini, Bu."

Dari seberang sana terdengar helaan nafas dari ibunya. "_Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, dan jangan memaksakan dirimu." _

Sakura mengangguk sebelum mematikan teleponnya. Ia membanting dengan kasar ponsel berwarna hitamnya itu ke atas ranjang. Rambut _pink _sebahu itu diacak-acak dengan kasar hingga kusut. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan uang banyak saat ini, padahal baru saja tiga hari yang lalu ia menerima gajinya.

Matanya tak sengaja menatap surat kabar yang ada di atas ranjangnya yang dibelinya tadi pagi di minimarket. Ia membaca-baca rubrik iklan, siapa tahu orang-orang yang selalu sibuk di California ada yang membutuhkan jasa untuk merawat anak bayi atau memotong rumput halaman rumah mereka. Namun nihil, yang ada hanyalah iklan produk dan jasa. Ia menghela nafas lelah, diliriknya kembali surat kabar tersebut. Satu iklan menarik perhatiannya, iklan itu tidak dihiasi bermacam-maca hiasan yang membuatnya menarik. Iklan itu hanyalah iklan biasa di bagian pojok surat kabar dengan latar putih dan tulisan yang juga biasa saja.

_**Kau merasa sendiri? **_

_**Bosan? **_

_**Dendam? **_

_**Depresi?**_

_**Ingin bunuh diri? **_

_**Obat ajaib ada di sini. Diantarkan ke rumah. Kirim alamat rumahmu ke 545-546-4968**_

Pembuat iklan itu tak memberitahukan berapa harga obat yang mereka maksud. Pikiran Sakura melayang-layang memikirkan iklan itu, apakah obat itu merupakan narkoba? Ia tak peduli itu obat yang dimaksud narkoba atau tidak. Yang pasti ia menginginkannya saat ini juga.

_To: 545-546-4968_

_1601 Rockwood Rd. _

Ia memencet tombol _Send_. Sakura kembali mengambil handuknya dan mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu merapikannya. Belum sempat ia menggunakan sandal rumahnya, bel rumah sewaannya berbunyi. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu, tak ingin membuat si tamu menunggu lama di luar.

**Cklek**

Sakura cukup kaget dengan orang yang datang. Entah pria atau wanita, ia mengenakan jubah hitam dan sebuah topeng menutupi wajahnya. Orang itu menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil berbungkus kertas hitam kepada Sakura dan langsung pergi menggunakan mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Sakura setelah Sakura menerima botol itu.

Sakura membuka botol kecil yang kira-kira sepanjang jari telunjuk itu. Baunya cukup enak, mungkin itu adalah _rum _dengan _brand _mewah yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Ia mencoba _rum _itu, namun ternyata bukan _rum _itu yang hendak diantarkan kepada Sakura. Yang paling penting adalah kertas hitam pembungkus botol kecil itu. Di situ tertulis:

**8633 Mulholland Rd.**

**Obatmu berada di sana**

Sakura tersenyum tipis membaca alamat yang ada di sana. Cara seperti ini menurutnya menarik, seperti bermain mencari harta karun. Ia segera mengganti bajunya dengan T-Shirt dan celana _jeans _hitam.

.

Mobil Sakura melaju kencang menuju alamat yang ada di kertas hitam itu. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk mencapainya. Tempat pengambilan obat itu rupanya tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Bukan seperti apotik, bukan seperti rumah tua atau rumah kosong tempat bandar narkoba bertemu.

Tempat itu seperti rumah milik orang kalangan atas dengan dekorasi _outdoor _yang elegan dan tidak membosankan. Sakura segera saja mengetuk pintu rumah yang cukup besar seraya mengagumi arsitektur rumah tersebut yang begitu jarang ditemukan di California.

Seorang wanita membukakan pintu untuknya. Rambutnya hitam panjang menutupi punggungnya. Ia mengenakan _mini dress _yang menutupi sepertiga pahanya. Ia juga membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa gelas dengan bir di dalamnya.

"Kami menyediakan bir, kolam renang, dan jutaan laki-laki tampan yang bisa memuaskan hasratmu dan kami dapat membuatmu melupakan segala masalahmu. Dijamin!" ucap wanita itu seraya memberikan Sakura segelas bir yang ia bawa.

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar penawaran wanita itu. "Kukira kalian menjual narkoba."

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Tidak, Nona. Kami menjual jasa."

Sakura mengangguk, "Dan berapa yang harus kubayar?"

Wanita itu lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Kami di sini sukarela. Kau dapat membayar setelah kau menikmati fasilitas kami, namun apabila kau tidak membayar kami tidak akan keberatan."

Sakura tentu saja begitu terkejut atas apa yang berlaku di sini. Mereka sudah menyediakan tempat mewah, bir dan _rum _dengan _brand _ternama tapi mereka tidak meminta bayaran pasti untuk apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Baiklah, Nona. Silahkan cari kesenanganmu sendiri." Wanita itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura berkeliling ruangan yang mewah dan besar itu. Dirinya tertawa geli ketika melihat seorang wanita hanya mengenakan bikini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi hitam seperti kursi pijat, kedua tangannya diikat di penyangga khusus tangan, dan kakinya diikat di bagian bawah dan agak dilebarkan sedikit. Dari sisi kanan dan kiri wanita itu, tiba-tiba bergerak sebuah replika tangan yang menuju dadanya, dan di antara selangkangan wanita itu perlahan-lahan naiklah sebuah benda berbentuk seperti alat kelamin pria yang menempel di selangkangannya.

Selanjutnya seorang berjubah dan menggunakan topeng yang sama seperti yang mengirimkan alamat tempat ini ke rumah Sakura memencet sebuah tombol, kursi itu bergetar begitu pula dengan dua replika tangan dan replika alat kelamin pria yang ada di dekatnya. Wanita itu mengerang kegelian untuk beberapa lama. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya dan tak berapa lama kemudian kursi itu sudah dikotori dengan cairan klimaks dari wanita itu.

Sakura melanjutkan berkeliling, di pojok ruangan dan di lorong yang cukup terang dan dindingnya berwarna putih terdapat seorang wanita yang tak berbusana tengah mengerang dengan erotis. Sakura mencoba menerobos di antara sekeliling orang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng yang menjaganya.

Wanita itu duduk di atas sebuah meja dengan garis setebal tiga centimeter di bagian tengahnya. Tepat di tengah-tengah itu terdapat sesuatu yang membuatnya dari tadi mengerang dengan erotis. Lagi-lagi replika alat kelamin pria yang bersarang di kewanitaannya.

Yang membuat gadis berambut _pink _ini heran adalah dua bola sebesar bola _bowling _yang dirantai di dekat kakinya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, Sakura memilih menanyakannya pada salah satu orang berjubah hitam yang menjadi 'pengawal' wanita itu.

"Agar wanita itu lebih tertarik gravitasi karena berat bola besi itu dan replika penis itu masuk lebih dalam ke vaginanya." Jawaban itulah yang keluar dari mulut seseornag berjubah hitam dan bertopeng itu.

Sakura menelan ludah dan tak dapat menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya ketika orang yang dari suaranya terdengar seperti seorang laki-laki itu berbicara terlalu frontal. Ia kemudian meminum bir di gelas yang dipegangnya, lalu memilih untuk berkeliling kembali hingga menemukan apa yang ingin dimainkannya di tempat ini.

Beralih ke sisi belakang bangunan megah itu, seorang wanita dengan santai dan tak keberatan kakinya dirantai mulai ditarik ke atas hingga kepalanya yang lebih dekat dengan lantai. Namun setelah itu seorang pria tampan berjalan mendekatinya, mengelus-elus ujung selangkangannya dan sesekali berjongkok untuk meremas dada wanita itu yang terbungkus bikini itu.

Sakura agak merinding, ia tak ingin memilih 'wahana' tersebut karena mungkin akan ada sedikit rasa pusing karena berada di posisi terbalik seperti itu. Mungkin ia akan memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang pertama kali ia lihat. Setelah itu ia memilih untuk pergi ke luar bangunan, dan didapatinya sebuah kolam renang besar dengan kira-kira sepuluh wanita berenang di sana. Sakura takkan memilih untuk berenang karena ini malam hari, ia tak mau pulang dengan kondisi masuk angin sehingga besok tidak dapat masuk kerja.

Ia akhirnya memilih untuk berdiri di tepi pagar pembatas dan menikmati pemandangan dari tempat itu. Cukup dengan melihat-lihat apa yang terjadi di sini dapat membuatnya lupa sesaat dengan masalahnya yang cukup rumit dan berat.

**Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting... Tong…**

Jam berdenting, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Sakura masih enggan pulang ke rumah, ia masih sibuk memandangi California pada tengah malam yang masih terlihat ramai. Ia berbalik dan hendak masuk ke dalam bangunan rumah itu kalau saja ia tak melihat hal yang mengejutkan.

Jrash!

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang menganga agar tak mengeluarkan teriakan ketika wanita yang bersandar di pinggir kolam itu tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri dan mengeluarkan darah, membuat air jernih kolam renang itu keruh dengan darah mereka. Gadis ini berlari secepat mungkin untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Ia hampir saja mengeluarkan teriakannya ketika didapatinya beberapa pisau muncul dari balik dinding kolam renang dan menusuk perut serta dada para wanita yang bersandar itu.

"TOLONG!" Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan justru dikagetkan oleh adegan yang tak kalah mengerikan, wanita yang tadi dijungkirkan sehingga kepalanya berada di dekat lantai itu tengan mengerang kesakitan. Tak ada lagi pria tampan yang tadi memuaskannya, yang ada hanya dua orang bertopeng dan berjubah hitam tengah menggesekkan gergaji di antara selangkangan wanita itu dan membelahnya.

Ia berlari secepat mungkin ketika dua orang berjubah itu menatapnya. Dilihatnya seorang wanita yang duduk di atas meja itu pula tak kalah menderita. Ia menangis dan meraung-raung mencoba untuk mengangkat dirinya agar pergi dari meja itu. Garis setebal tiga centimeter itu ternyata bukan sekedar garis. Bagian tengah itu dapat bergerak ke atas dan ternyata adalah pisau yang tepat mengiris bagian tengah selangkangannya. Wanita itu terus saja mencoba untuk menekan pisau yang semakin lama membelah kewanitaannya, namun bola _bowling _itu mencegahnya untuk dapat bergerak.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal namun tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menuju pintu keluar bangunan mewah tersebut. Didapatinya wanita yang duduk di kursi itu tadi tengah berlumuran darah dengan bagian kepala hingga perutnya tertusuk duri besi yang ada di sandaran yang tadi tertutupi spons merah.

Pintu telah terkunci, Sakura hanya bisa menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan kuat namun tak membuahkan hasil. Ia menghampiri wanita yang tadi menyuguhkan bir untuknya. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba lari dari sini?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Ini rumahku dan teman-temanku. Untuk apa aku lari?"

"_Shit!_" berbicara dengan wanita itu rupanya tak membawa manfaat apa-apa bagi keselamatannya dan hanya membuang-buang waktu berharganya. Bagaimana kalau ia adalah wanita selanjutnya yang menyusul wanita-wanita yang sudah terbunuh itu.

Seorang pria berjubah dan bertopeng menarik lengannya dengan kasar, namun Sakura meronta-ronta hingga akhirnya dalam satu sentakan Sakura sudah ada di dekat pria itu. "Pergilah ke sana kalau kau ingin selamat. Aku tahu kau wanita yang baik."

Kalau saja saat ini tidak genting, Sakura pasti sudah bersujud-sujud berterima kasih kepada pria yang baik dan menunjukkan jalan keluar alternatif baginya. Sakura segera berlari menuju pintu yang dimaksud pria bertopeng itu.

**Cklek!**

Ruangan itu luas dengan dinding dilapisi cermin. Di sana hanya ada dua pintu, yang satu pintu berwarna cokelat dan ukurannya seperti pintu-pintu biasa. Yang di sebelahnya adalah pintu berwarna hitam dan lebih besar, seperti pintu depan rumah.

Sakura memilih pintu yang lebih besar. Ia masuk ke dalamnya dan segera berlari kalau saja di dalam ruangan yang seperti sebuah kamar itu terdapat seseorang berjubah hitam tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

Duk!

Sakura menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat sementara matanya melotot seakan ingin memaki dirinya sendiri karena kakinya tidak sengaja membentur meja kecil di sebelah pintu. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, berharap bahwa orang itu tidak mendengar apapun. Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu dan berusaha agar pintu itu tidak berderit.

"Berani keluar, kau kutembak."

Tangan Sakura seakan kaku untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar. Darahnya seolah mengalir dengan deras dari kaki hingga kepala tanpa batas. Tubuhnya menegang ketika pria berjubah hitam itu berbalik dan menatapnya dari balik topeng berwarna emas yang dikenakannya. Mungkinkah pria di hadapannya adalah pemimpin dari kumpulan orang-orang yang ada di luar tadi?

"Le.. lepaskan aku…" ucap Sakura dengan nada tertahan.

"Cih!" pria bertopeng itu melemparkan pisau tepat di sebelah leher Sakura dan menancap di pintu. "Pelacur sepertimu tak pantas untuk hidup."

Sakura mendongak dengan takut, "Aku… aku bukan pelacur."

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tangisannya hampir pecah kalau saja ia tak memikirkan resiko apa yang diterimanya apabila pembunuh di hadapannya ini mendengar tangisnya. "A… ayahku sakit parah dan uangku habis untuk mengobatinya. Aku terus dihujat oleh orang-orang di kantorku karena aku dekat dengan atasanku. Aku menjadi tertarik ketika melihat iklan kalian."

"Kau terlalu banyak bercerita, Nona."

"JA-JANGAN!" Tangan Sakura mencoba untuk menghentikan pria yang semakin dekat dengannya. Dan teriakannya itu membuat pria di hadapannya batal menghujamkan pisaunya. Sakura terdiam sesaat, memandangi kedua mata di balik topeng tersebut.

"Tu.. tuan, apa kau mengenalmu?" mata itu seakan tidak asing lagi bagi Sakura. Suara orang tersebut mirip dengan seseorang meskipun terhalang topeng berwarna emas yang dikenakannya. "Jawab aku, Tuan."

**Jleb!**

Bukan pisau yang menusuk tangan Sakura, bukan pula sebuah peluru yang keluar dari pistol kedap suara. Itu hanya sebuah suntikan dengan cairan berwarna hijau mengisi tabung suntiknya.

"A… Akh… Ini… apa?"

"Satu jam lagi. Ini bisa _king cobra_."

Sakura merasakan gemetar yang amat sangat setelah pria di hadapannya ini menyuntikkan bisa ular ke dalam tubuhnya. Telapak tangan dan kakinya berkeringat cukup deras. Dahinya mulai panas dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Tubuh Sakura perlahan-lahan merosot jatuh ke lantai, namun ia mencoba untuk berdiri kembali. Yang didapatkannya hanyalah rasa sakit di seluruh persendiannya.

"Ssst.." pria di hadapannya itu justru menggendongnya dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Kemudian pria ini membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dengan balkon kamar tersebut. Ia hanya berdiri di sana sembari menunggu waktu. Selama itu pula keadaan Sakura semakin memburuk, kepalanya semakin berat sementara seluruh badannya terasa nyeri dan pegal. Tiga puluh menit kemudian barulah pemuda ini kembali menghampiri Sakura yang sudah sekarat.

"Kau sekarat." Perkataan bodoh pemuda itu masih dapat terdengar di telinga Sakura.

"Sebelum aku mati, bolehkah aku tahu siapa kau?" suara Sakura kini tak lagi sekeras yang biasanya. Bahkan suaranya cenderung seperti berbisik.

Pria itu perlahan melepas topengnya dan menurunkan tudung jubahnya. Matanya yang tajam memandangi Sakura dengan intens. "Kau tahu? Seandainya kau tidak masuk ke Neraka ini, aku pasti datang ke rumahmu dan melamarmu."

Di saat-saat terakhirnya, Sakura masih dapat tersenyum dengan pahit ke arah pria itu. "Benarkah… Tuan… Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku bodoh karena sudah masuk ke dalam nerakamu." Pandangan Sakura semakin buram dan berkunang-kunang. Nafasnya tidak lagi selancar yang biasanya, ia mengalami sesak nafas. Di saat terakhirnya itulah ia meraih tangan besar pria di hadapannya dan memegangnya erat-erat.

Sasuke Uchiha memang terkenal selalu profesional dan tidak pernah mencampuradukkan masalah pribadi dan pekerjaan. Begitu pula dalam situasi ini, tak peduli meskipun yang datang adalah wanita yang ia cintai, ia tetap profesional dan konsisten dengan tujuannya membuat semua ini. Meskipun itu adalah Sakura, ia harus membunuhnya.

Pria yang menjadi atasan Sakura itu kemudian mengecup bibir Sakura yang masih hangat dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Ketika dirasakannya tiada lagi nafas hangat Sakura yang menerpa kulitnya, ia melepasnya. "Selamat tidur, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sai, tolong bersihkan gadis yang ada di kamarku. Awetkan lalu letakkan di peti kaca tanpa busana."

"Lalu dikuburkan di mana?"

"Tidak. Pajang saja di kamarku."

** THE END**


End file.
